1. Technical Field
This invention relates to front folding agricultural implements and, more particularly, to a front folding tool carrier bar having a pair of forwardly folding wing bars pivotally mounted on a frame, and a pair of outrigqer braces which act as rigid tensioning members when the wing bars are transversely extended.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forwardly-folding agricultural implements are relatively widely known as one species of a class of implements that are transversely extended during operation but are forwardly folded for transport. The various advantages and disadvantages of each type have been discussed at length in previous patented art and need be only briefly elaborated upon here.
Several implement carriers taught by the prior art are front-mounted and forward-folding. For example, Drever et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,911, and Antici, U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,104, both disclose forwardly folding implement carriers. However, Drever discloses a frame which is designed to be towed behind a tractor. Antici discloses a quick-hitch means for attaching a forwardly mounted agricultural implement to a tractor but requires substantial modification to the pushing device to accommodate the agricultural implement. There is therefore a need for a forwardly-mounted forwardly folding tool carrying bar which may be used with a variety of pushing devices.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an improved front folding tool carrier bar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a front folding tool carrier bar which may be easily adjusted between a transversely extended working position and a forwardly folded transport position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a forwardly folding tool carrier bar which may be rigidly secured in a transversely extended operating position by a pair of outrigger braces.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a front folding tool carrier bar which has a vertical adjustment mechanism which may adjust the distance between the ground and the tool bar to allow for use of various agricultural implements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a front folding tool carrier bar which has a quick-attach mechanism fitted thereon to allow for rapid engagement and disengagement of the tool carrier bar to a tractor.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a front folding tool carrier bar which is relatively simple to manufacture, durable in construction and safe in use.